warriorscatsfanfictionandroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
SharpClan
About SharpClan SharpClan: equivelent to ShadowClan Personallity: Proud, Fierce and overly protective. It is said that the cold north wind blows over them and chills their hearts. Prey: anything they can find. Crow-food, Frogs, Mice, Whatever! Founding leader: Darkstar Territory SharpClan lives in a marshy territory filled with Pine trees. A carrionplace is located inside their territoy. Their borders are thunderpathes, one bordering MossClan and one bordering HawkClan, and Fivetrees. marsh and pine forest stretches beyond the last border. The forest and it's five clans (MossClan, RushClan, SharpClan, SwiftClan, HawkClan.) are isolated from any other clans. They meet in truce during the full moon at Fivetrees. The Creation of the Five Clans Decended from the original four clans, five siblings had grown up listening to legends about the clans. Their names were Holly, Puddle, Heather, Dark and Thrush. They were intregued by the way of the clans and once they were old enough, set out together to create their clans. They came across a place similer to the forest in the legends and decided to create their clans there. Holly, who had always been intreged by ThunderClan the most created MossClan. Puddle, who had always loved water created RushClan to replace RiverClan. Dark had always been mysterious and loved the shadows, so he created SharpClan in the place of ShadowClan. Heather loved open moors and running and had always liked WindClan, so she created SwiftClan. Thrush could leap high and was satisfied to take the place of SkyClan, so she created HawkClan. The five littermates found cats like them and suited to live in the territories they have claimed. They were given nine lives by their deceased rogue parents and friends and began to lead there clans. This began the time of the five clans... Owned by This clan is owned by Wildwindstar. If you would like to join this clan, leave a message on the Talkpage. Rules *No crushing on cats from other clans. *Any pelt colour allowed *Medicine cats, leaders and deputes can have mates and kits. If I think of more rules I'll add them. If you have any rules to suggest, let me know on the talk page. Alligiances Leader Darkstar: Dark gray tom with cold, ice-blue eyes. Self-centered, Short-Tempered and Selfish. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice Kinkpaw Deputy Midnightcave: Black she-cat with amber eyes. Warm-hearted. Forcibly Darkstar's mate. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice Foxpaw Medicine Cat Silvershade-Drop dead gorgeous silver-black she-cat with amazingly brilliant amber eyes. (Wildwindstar) MCA Vixenpaw- Fiery russet-ginger she-cat with orange tips to her fur, a white throat and pupiless, pale, blind amber eyes. Sassy, agressive and hates her blindness. Foxpaw's sister. (Wildwindstar) Warriors Sharpear black she-cat with green eyes. Sister of Midnightcave. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Mistpaw Wavestorm sky blue tom with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Brokenpaw Woodfoot brown she-cat with green eyes. Mates with Wavestorm. Roleplay by Wildwindstar.' Feverblaze black tom with green eyes, white thourt and belly. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Rockheart black and grey she-cat with blue eye and green eye. Has a crush on Feverblaze. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentices Mistpaw: mottled pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. Midnightcrow and Darkstar's daughter. (Wildwindstar) Cedarpaw-Pretty orange she-cat with blue eyes. (Wildwindstar) Kinkpaw: Long-haired brown tabby she-cat with messy fur and bright amber eyes. (Wildwindstar) Foxpaw- Handsome russet tom with a ginger throat, orange tips of fur on his throat, white toes and dark ambery-brown eyes. Strong, quiet and a strong leader. Vixenpaw's brother. (Wildwindstar) Brokenpaw-black she cat with ginger paws and a red collar with dog teeth. (Wildwindstar) Queens Kits Foster Kits Elders Former Members RPG center Category:Clan Category:Fanfiction Clan